This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Baseball hats and other types of headwear can include a crown and a bill that extends therefrom. In a baseball hat, the crown can be bowl-shaped and can be worn so as to cover the top part of the wearer's head, above the ears. The bill can extend forward from the crown and, in some embodiments, the bill can be curved.
The bill can provide shade for the eyes and face of the wearer. The bill can also provide a convenient area of the hat to grasp when taking the hat on and off. Moreover, the bill can enhance the aesthetics of the hat.